another day, another life
by bjon'delontegon
Summary: what would you do when lives depended on you? what would you do if you would have to live in a digital world and make a final stand. this is the story of rick dayns. a normal man with a normal live until that was no longer the case
1. lost

**Title: another day, another life**

**Category: action/adventure/humor**

**Rating: m**

**Disclaimer: I dind't make the game I made the story. EA and Bioware made the game.**

**Authors note: first real time writing a story pretty excited. So let's get too it**

"I never thought that lifes would depend on me. That I would make a changing difference not in this world. But that doesn't mean lifes don't depend on me in another world."

* * *

It was a day like nothing else. Everything went like it normally did me waking up from my apartment heading towards my work at a call center. Now let me tell you work at a call center is living hell, all day people are complaining because you should help them. Even if it goes against security. But after a day of working I finally got around to go home again. When I was driving back home again my car made a strange noise. The engine rumbling before it finally broke. "… damn my car broke down. I hate these late night shifts." I said to myself. I stepped out of the car and opened the hood of the car. I couldn't spot anything that was out of the ordinary but then again I am not an engineer. The road I was on was a calm dirt road. You almost never saw any cars which I why it was the quickest towards my job. Even though I knew no cars would pass I couldn't help but look around to try to spot any. For the first time that day I actually had luck, I saw the headlights of a car coming my way. The car was actually coming rather quickly, maybe I should turn my lights on to make sure he sees my car. but before I could get close to re-entering my car I could feel it

Every bone in my body broke, I could feel the pain as they twisted and snapped, I could faintly hear the sound of metal on metal. my body was in agony and so was I. and then in a quick moment everything was gone The pain ,the sound of the crash, my car, the whole world. I looked around to find myself in a open space completely black. I was stunned, was this what death was like? Then I heard I voice:" greetings human, we require your cooperation" I was shocked as I said: "who are you why are you here, why am I here" he responded with the same echoing voice: "I am something beyond your understanding, some of your species would revere to me as a god, I am for knowledge and understanding to know what your species are capable of. You are here to assist me in my research. So that I may understand how to deal with your species." I didn't understand, or didn't want to understand. Why me specifically if he wanted to know about our species shouldn't he ask someone smarter? Apparently he could read by mind. "I choice you because you aren't the best you aren't the strongest or fittest. I choice you because your species tend to rise to the challenge to overcome your own personality and change yourself to the situation. We have decided to test you, this test will decide the fate of your species. This test will be changed to your preference so that you may have an edge over the normal man." So what I was like a test dummy? See if we can jump through hoops? What we can solve? "you are an representative of your species. Now you will be send on your way, the rest of your many questions will be answered soon."

I felt a shock going through my whole body as I pushed myself up from the ground. "where am I" I said to myself. as I stood up I looked around me and I saw grey and white. I mounded the word "what in the hell" as I looked around and saw that I was in a u shaped place with apartments around the sides. As I looked around it finally hit me as I thought "I am on the citadel!" I saw Avina as I looked around I walked towards her. Once I was closed I heard: "welcome to citadel tourism terminal 8, how can I be of assistance?" I wanted to ask all kinds of questions but the first one that came to mind was: "what part of the citadel are we on?" I heard her sinetic asari voice again as she said: "we are at the presidium commons" the commons I thought well I need to find shepard sooo… "what year is it on earth?"

"The current earth standard time is: august 22 2181"

Nice that means I have around 2 years to get at least something's straight. Because if I have to help to take down the reapers I probably will need some weapon training. I decided to ask more "can you access my personal files?"

"personal files are partially restricted, but basic information is available. You are Rick Dayns born in 2159 earth standard time. You were employed at a trading dock in Vancouver."

Well that is not much but more than I had. So I probably checked the goods at Vancouver. Well I think that is all I can currently get out of her so I decided to go and check things out. "thank you for your time"

"goodbye and thank you for using avina. Please enjoy your visit to the citadel"

Well now that I had that I decide to see what I have on me. While talking to her I noticed that my clothes are pretty much the same but I seems to have something in my pocket. It looks like some kind of card and I figure it is a credit chit. I continue to search my pockets but find nothing. Since I am getting kinda hungry I figured I could go to a bar and eat something. I see a café and decide to grab I bite.

"hello welcome to appolo's café what would you like to order"

I know that in mass effect 3 liara's mother works at this café to stalk her but this is a different asari. But still I am pretty shocked with seeing so many aliens. "erm yeah, I would like the meal of the day please?" wow that sounded really pathetic and apparently she noticed.

"whats wrong never seen an asari before?" she asked

I responded: "I never really left earth so no, I have never seen any asari or other species"

"I still remember the first time I left thessia, I was quite impressed with the citadel. That is until you are on it. But I think I know just the meal for you, we still have some blueberry pastries."

"we have blueberry's on earth too" I don't know why but I think that is interesting.

"well probably not the same stuff though, here you go hope you like it. That will be 6 credits"

I paid the asari with my credit chit. Which works just like a credit card. And started to eat my pastries. At first It tasted too sweet but soon I started to like the taste of it. As I finished my food I thought to myself: Shouldn't I try to find some military training. I mean I was going to be fighting hordes of geth with shepard in 2 years. I had to find a gun store. Luckily I stil knew how to get to one from the games

I spoted an salarian working the counter of kassa fabrication. I decided to see how expensive these guns were

"welcome to kassa fabrications, how can I help you today?"

"Well I was just wondering how much a regular pistol would cost here"

"The cheapest gun we have for sale is the m-3 predator, we sell it for 3000 credits" well shit that is expensive I might want to go to the bank to check my account before I spend that much money on a gun.

"thank you for your time." I went past the café again and went straight for the bank. I quickly checked my account to see that I only had 9.994 credits left. Which meant that I had 10.000 credits to start. I don't know how much 1 credit is worth, but I won't be able to feed myself all this time and buy equipment with the money. This means I have to get a job, great.

Well, this leaves me with one question, where am I going to work. I could of course go and look to see if they need me and the gun shop. Now that I think of it I could also work at the café. Well I am not that good of a cook so I decided to go to the gun shop to see if I could work the register.

"back so soon? Have you decided to purchase the gun?"

"I was actually wondering if I could work here"

"well, It would be profitable to have someone work the counter so that I can work with fixing the guns and armor. You know what youre hired for 50 credits an hour from 8 till 6 mr.?"

"rick dayns. And youre name is?"

"mike robinson"

"wow thanks. If I may ask I am kinda new to the citadel, how long do the days last" I was always wondering how day and night worked on the citadel I know that the sky is projected but I wondered if it also went dark.

"erm let me quickly check how much earth hours" he looks on his omnitool, I really need one of those. "it is similar to 20 earth hours, since you're new here I take it you don't have an apartment?"

Damn he is right I don't, didn't think about that "no I don't Is it a problem if I sleep in the store until I got that fixed?" a temporary solution but hey I can try.

"well only for a week then I expect you get your own apartment. You can start working tomorrow morning, and I will make sure to transfer the credits to your account."

* * *

**and thats the first chapter i hope you guys like it. i am kinda new with this so leave them reviews to tell me if i should make more.**


	2. preparations

**Title: another day, another life**

**Category: action/adventure/humor**

**Rating: t**

**Disclaimer: I dind't make the game I made the story. EA and Bioware made the game.**

**Authors note: I quitte enjoyed writing the first chapter so I decided to make a second, if I still like it I will make at least 10 chap**ters

* * *

I was working for Ilon for 1 month know, it paid well enough. Which meant I had bought my own apartment. As the days passed I spend most of my free time searching the extranet so that I knew more about the tech here. I finally got enough money to buy the predator. I still needed to get some armor and more weapon training, but if things go the way they are going now I should be able to be prepared for eden prime. I am still not sure if I should buy armor, well I know that it will be a lot harder without it. But I don't know how to explain how a civilian can get on armor and a gun when a colony is under attack and I had only 1200 credits left on my account

Since I searched the extranet in my free time I already found some things about shepard. Apparently she was going to be a paragon because she fought on Elysium, but I couldn't find more about her background. Well atleast without contacting the shadow broker, I also might go after him earlier then in the game. I mean I know where the guy lives so once I join up with shepard it shouldn't be that hard.

Some months had past it was only about 20 months before 2183 and eden prime. I started going to the shooting range, it started a bit rough but I think I will manage. I had 7000 credits so I decided to ask ilon if I could get some armor. I am planning to go to edenprime 4 months before so it wont look so suspicious, and perhaps I can introduce myself to ash to make sure she trusts me more.

"ilon, I was wondering do we have some kind of employ discount?" it just sounded strange to ask him like that but I knew the guy for 4 months so I guys we kinda know each other now

"and what were you thinking of buying rick?"

"well since I was thinking of the medium colossus armor" even though the store was owned by kassa fabrications we also had some other sets, but still this was the armor we had most in stock and I kinda liked it.

"we both know the colossus armor doesn't come cheap, why go for something so expensive? I am not complaining that you buy it but still."

"let's just say I am not planning to keep this job my whole life, I mean the pay in good enough to come around but I am thinking of military life"

"military life? That is quitte the career change, well the armor is about 10.000 normally but I can drop the price by 2000." :ilon's voice sounded disappointed I would be to we grew to kinda like each other

"well that is still out reach , Ilon pall think you can do 6000?"

"rick you did good work but I am not planning to just give it away to just anybody" okay I know I like ilon since he is the only one I really talk to except customers but c'mon "but for you I can make it 5000"

"wow thanks ilon and dodn't worry I will still stay for a while so you don't have to be all sad."

"sad me naw don't think so, I am just not looking forward to working the register again so I might hire somebody else. When did you say you were leaving."

"I didn't I think in about a year I will get going, I just wanted to make sure you knew ahead."

"well then, get back to working the register because it seems we got a customer."

-16 months before 2183-I started training at home with my armor on, I needed to get comfortable in it if I was to join shepard. I originally thought I would not have enough money for full equipment but It seems that if I am going to stay here I will get enough to buy a primary weapon as well, I should ask ilon if he can lend me a shotgun, sniper rifle and assault rifle so that I can try em out on the range.

-13 months before 2183- after many times trying each weapon I decided I was going to safe up for the harpoon sniper, it wasn't to expensive only 5000 credits which means I bought it right away, bringing me back to 3000 credits.

-10 months before 2183- time was running short but I think I am well enough prepared, I will go and move to eden prime in 2 months like I planned. I now had to save up for the trip and a house. even though the citadel in limited in space it seems that a house on eden prime was more expensive which meant I couldn't be too picky about it. After a day working the register I decided to go and hit the bar.

I went to chora's den since it was the only real bar I knew of when I spotted the krogan bouncer.

"human, best keep that pistol too yourself if you don't want to get hurt. But for now you can go in"

Damn I forgot to remove my pistol o well shit happens. "alright man I just need a drink."

"good for you"

As I walk into the club I see an human working the counter.

"hey I would like something to drink"

"alright whats your poison?"

"just some szarlotka if you know it"

"I don't, but if you tell me I might know something which is similar"

"well it essentially is just vodka with apple juice"

"okay, szarlotka coming right up"

"how much will it cost?"

"I guess 8 credits will do" I transfer the money via my Omni tool and sit down with my drink

As I look around chora's den I notice the dancers for the first time since I am here. I forgot all about them, I wonder how much a dancer would cost around here. Wait never mind lets not go there. I finish my drink and decide to head home so that I can search the extranet some more. It is almost like I am in college again. Every free moment I look at the extranet just to see how some things work in this universe. I think I know enough to not make a fool of myself when I join shepards crew.

-8 months before 2183- I am going today I already packed all my stuff and gear and got a ticket to eden prime, I was actually going to ilon to say my goodbye's

"ilon, I am going today"

"finally going to enlist yourself in the alliance rick?"

"erm something like that." I didn't exactly tell him that I was going to eden prime to join shepard. That would be too awkward to explain.

"something like that? O well I still have something for you." He handed me a brand new omnitool and a combat knife "that omnitool is military grade believe it or not. And the combat knife is just because they were just in."

I knew that knifes weren't expensive but the omnitool on the other hand is expensive. The standerd civilian omnitool which I have is around 2500 credits. "wow thanks ilon, you have been really generous these past couple months."

"well you might not know it but thanks to you we actually sold 20% more items then before and because you worked the counters I was able to concentrate on keeping our stock top notch."

"well you didn't have to do it, but I appreciate it. Should I ever be in need of some more equipment I will come straight to you."

"geus this is goodbye then rick. Try not to get shot"

"I will try not to. Bye ilon." And with that I left the store and went for the docks to grab my shuttle to eden prime.

* * *

**this chapter is a bit shorter as the first one. i do not expect to do regular updates but my geuss is i should have another chapter in 2/3 weeks since i will be busy. i know that last chapter i said i would only do it to try it out, but i am kinda enjoying it so i will continue till the fun is gone.**


End file.
